Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for and method of measuring compressive loads.
Discussion of the Technical Problems
Curtain wall systems have vertical members, e.g. mullions interconnected to horizontal members, e.g. transoms to form openings for receiving panels, e.g. spandrels, glass sheets and/or multiple units. The panels are normally secured in position by a face plate secured to the mullions and transoms to apply a compressive force to the marginal edge portions of the panels. In the instance where the panels are made of glass concentrated excessive compressive force can set up stress points that may result in subsequent cracking of the glass. In the instance where the panels are multiple glazed units having a spacer between the glass sheets, the compressive force further contributes to spacer displacement. The compressive force applied to the panels varies as a function of the varying dimensions of the curtain wall system parts, e.g. the mullions, transoms and face plates and therefore, it is not practical to predetermine the compressive force of a preassembled curtain wall system. It would be advantageous therefore, to provide a device for and method of measuring compressive force applied to marginal edge portions of panels by the interaction of the curtain wall system parts prior to securing the panels in position.